These Arms
by Morning
Summary: Throttle, Charley, a few tears and hopfully it will make you smile.


I do not own the Biker Mice From Mars but you probably know that already. I make no profit from writing this little tale. The words in the letter (you'll understand what letter, once you read the story) are from a song by Xscape and I don't own that either and use it without permission. The song is really beautiful so if you can find a copy give it a listen. These Arms By Morning 2001 Rewrite 2002 

A small scout ship rocketed through the dark vacuum of space. Inside the young, light brown, furred, Martian pilot skillfully controlled the craft knowing he was carrying three very important passengers. Since he was a young child he'd heard stories of the heroic feats of these legendary fighters. How they had done so much to stop the Plutarkians from totally destroying Mars in the early days. How they almost single-handedly, kept the fish heads from setting up another outpost on the strange alien planet they'd just left. 

The Biker Mice from Mars were finally heading home but their mood was anything but joy filled, not even the one he was told had the universe's biggest ego and a mouth to fit. Maybe it had to do with the fact they left their human friend behind. The young pilot knew about the Charley Davidson, the brave Earth woman who in essences saved their lives by keeping their existence a secret and fighting along with them. 

There were lots of rumors floating around the freedom fighter base but no one really knew how close they were to the courageous terrain.  She was very beautiful, even for a Earther, so the young pilot could only imagine that at least one of them had to be more then just a good friend. Judging by the longing glance that past between she and one of the heroes, he was pretty sure he had figured out which one it had been.

They had been traveling for a few hours when Modo finally got up and walked over to Throttle.

"Bro, Charley asked me to give you this once we were well on our way," he handed a small ivory colored envelope to Throttle.

" Why didn't she give it to me?" Throttle reached up to pull down his specks exposing his eyes to look curiously at his friend

"She had her reasons," Modo shrugged knowing more than he was going to say.

Warily Throttle opened the letter. He and Charley had been close, much closer than he would allow himself to admit. That was until he saw her face disappear when the spaceship's door closed. But what else could he do? Carbine was waiting for him back on Mars and doing the right thing made no other choice possible. 

Charley understood, she always understood. Every time Carbine and he had one of their endless conflicts about his staying on Earth, she would let him talk out his frustrations until the wee hours of the night. She understood when they acted like hard headed macho jerks and treated her like some helpless damsel in distress. She understood so much that she was much too cheery when they boarded the ship to leave Earth for the last time. He slowly unfolded the letter and began reading:

**_My Adorable Fur ball,_**

****

**_The words aren't mine but they say everything I want you to know. Please take them and keep them close to your heart._**

_  
**I know you're going  
I can't make you stay  
I can only let you know  
I'll love you always**_

**  
And if the road you take leads to heartbreak  
Somewhere down the line  
If someone ever hurts you  
Or treats your heart unkind  
  
You just run to the arms of the one who loves you  
You just run to these arms and these two arms will keep you warm  
When rain has failed your heart, never fear, I'm never far  
You just run to the arms of the one who loves you  
  
**  
**I want you happy  
I want the best for you  
And if you have to leave to find your dream  
I hope that dream comes true  
But if the world you find brings you hard times  
If someone makes you cry  
I'll be there to hold you  
I'll be standing by**

Throttle stared at the letter, then over to Modo. " Do you know what this says?"

"Not in detail, but I have a good idea. We talked a lot and I'm a pretty good listener." 

He looked back at the letter rubbing it gently between his fingers then over toward Vinnie.

"You know too?"

"Yeah, believe it or not, Charley girl and me we're still good friends. She'd tell me lots of stuff."

"Then why didn't you guys say anything?" 

"Come on bro, you really don't have to ask that, do you?" Modo said making Throttle answer his own question.

" No, I guess not," he lean back in his chair folding the letter putting it in his chest pocket and remained silent for the rest of the flight.

They finally landed on home ground. Coming out of the space ship they were greeted by squeals of joy and tears of laughter. Harley, having found her way home two years earlier, ran and threw herself into Vinnie's out-stretched arms and he vowed nothing would ever separate them again.

Modo walked off the ship into the arms of the mother that had struggled to survive the prison camps and the Plutarkian cruelty to have her family again. Primer and Rimfire were there to start a new life together as a family.

Throttle walked off to see Carbine standing at a distance with her arms folded and not making a move toward him. He took a deep breath and approached her. All he wanted to do was hold her, make the decision he was honor bond to stick to more than an obligation. 

"You think it's that easy?" She said giving him a frigid stare and holding up a hand to keep him at a distance. Now that he was finally back on Mars she wasn't going grant him a reprieve so easily. 

"What are you talking about? I thought we had gone through all this. All I want is to try and make you happy. Forget the past and try starting something good with you. Please babe, don't…."

"Don't what? How do I know you won't go chasing another noble cause? Maybe there's some other alien bimbo that you need to spend a couple of years saving from the big bad invaders? You flew off once you might decide to go play hero again."  

"Carbine where is this coming from. I thought we settled all this old history. I did what I had to do and I have no regrets. Yeah it cost us some time, but a whole world was spared. I can't bring those years back, but I will do everything I can to make Mars and our life together better than it was."

"And you think that's all you have to do. What now? I'm suppose to swoon into your arms and we go riding off into the Martian sunsets?"

Throttle stood back and looked at her, really looked at her. She was standing there like his commanding officer. This woman had no clue of what loving a person was all about? All she could see was her own power lust, her need to control and humiliate him for daring to disagree with her. For committing the mortal sin of not doing just what she wanted when she wanted it. 

**You just run to the arms of the one who loves you **

**_You just run to these arms and these two arms will keep you warm  
When rain has failed your heart, never fear, I'm never far  
You just run to the arms of the one who loves you_**

****

**_  
 _**

Was he crazy? This was not what he wanted and it probably never was. " No Carbine, a woman like you doesn't need any one's arms to fall into. You are strong enough to hold yourself up." He saluted sharply and walked away, leaving the shocked General standing with her mouth open.

  
**_Oh, my love is strong enough you know  
Strong enough to let you go  
But I'll always hold you inside my heart_**

"Hey Rookie, I'm gonna need that ship." Throttle announced as he ran past the young pilot unintentionally knocking him over. 

"But you don't have any clearance. I can't let you just take that ship HQ will have both our heads."

Modo stepped up next to the dazed young man and helped him off the ground. "Don't worry young blood, you couldn't have stopped him. I don't think HQ will have a problem with it. Hey, bro, you ain't got your bike with ya!" Modo called just before Throttle disappeared into the ship. 

** _And if you should ever change your mind  
You can come back anytime_**

****

"Don't sweat it Modo, my man. I've been crawlin' on my knees for a long time, at least this time it will be for a good reason." The door slid shut and Throttle took off with his heart in his hand. 

  
  


**And when you do   
You just run to the arms of the one who loves you  
You just run to these arms and these two arms will keep you warm  
When rain has failed your heart, never fear, I'm never far**

**  
  
**

Landing in the dark Chicago night, he concealed the ship and started off walking to what he could only pray was a place he was still wanted, the memory of those sad green eyes fresh in his mind. 

  
**You just run to the arms of the one who loves you  
You just run to the arms of the one who loves you   
You just run to these arms and these two arms will keep you warm**

****

****

****

It was almost daybreak when he finally walked up to the side door of the garage. He knew it would be locked and reached in to his pouch taking out the key she'd given each of them. He smiled looking at the little black mouse, with the red pants and white gloves that was on the head of the key. 

_  
_  
**_When rain has failed your heart, never fear, I'm never far_**

****

He walked quietly in and through the garage toward the stairs up to Charley's living section. He walked down the hall stopping at her living room. There she was sleeping on the couch with her feet pulled close to her body and her arms wrapped around her knees. He could see there were tissues lying around and one was tightly held in her hand. His heart wrenched and he prayed fervently that the beautiful words in the letter were still true. 

  
**_You just run to the arms of the one who loves you_**

****

Sitting down next to her, he could hear the little, shaking, sniffling sounds women make when they had been crying too much. He didn't bother to wake her; he merely put his arms around her and cradled her close to him.

   
**_You just run to the arms of the one who loves you_**

****

In her dream, the warmth and comfort was so real, she could actually feel the embrace she longed for. Why did she have to wake up to the lonely, cold, real world? But when she opened her eyes, the warmth was still there and he was there. She looked up and smiled with the tears running new down her face, but not the tears of sorrow they had been. 

"Throttle…,"she attempted to whisper.

"Shhh, its been said. Just know, this is where you stop, and we begin." He lifted her chin sealing his promise with a kiss.

**Run to the arms of the one who loves you**

The End


End file.
